<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orchestrated - Royal Consort Kwon by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878955">Orchestrated - Royal Consort Kwon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Apologies, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reconciliation, Stand Alone, Still Unresolved though, Unresolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon was a King. Clearly he had the right to do anything he wanted. Although this situation may seem contradictory, as he was hiding behind a wall. But it was what he wanted.<br/>Well, in a sense. The Crown Prince wanted this of him. And like the generous brother he was, he would give it to him.<br/>It was not that he was a coward. No.</p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>Consort Kwon Soonyoung and King Woozi reach a truce....with fluff ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orchestrated - Royal Consort Kwon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~<br/>I guess your gut feelings led you guys to soonhoon uwu<br/>My day was really nice with meeting some of you on twitter and I do hope we stay together for a long time uwuwuwuwuwuwu<br/>I also reached 800k likes for this piece and I was yeeeeeting...and i will continue...so don't mind me :)))))))<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon was a King. Clearly he had the right to do anything he wanted. Although this situation may seem contradictory, as he was hiding behind a wall. But it was what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, in a sense. The Crown Prince wanted this of him. And like the generous brother he was, he would give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not that he was a coward. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Channie....”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung-ssi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon peeked out from his hiding spot. And had to frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was haphazardly dressed with terrible hair, as if he had tied both roughly after getting up from bed. A stark contrast from other times. The bright eyes Jihoon could write ballads about was dull. Dark skin marred the skin around them as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slump of dejection on the shoulders and the full cheeks were hollowed. It wasn’t supposed to be that way. He was supposed to be so...vivacious. Not a walking zombie he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s heart twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I caused that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He should say sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just run away like that after asking me to chase you!” Soonyoung called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon craned his neck further out. Soonyoung was barefoot. He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Soonyoung turned to his side with sharp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t hide from me Channie. I have been catching you every single time.” He said. His voice was raspy. Tired. As if he hadn’t been sleeping well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had probably spaced out, and had come closer, because all of a sudden, the man he was spying on dashed in front and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught you! Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that struck him was the spicy scent he was enveloped in. Followed by the soft hands carding through his hair. Oh, and bone melting warmth in a firm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understandably, he was turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait.” Soonyoung said. His voice trembled. “I’m not holding Chan am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to laugh. “Um...C-Close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, they separated from each other and stood a few feet away. Jihoon turned away quickly, still feeling a little awkward. He knew he shouldn’t be. In fact, he should be happy. But the guilt, and the number of things they had to say to each other hung around them and hazed their vision like a thick fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turned in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was kneeling on the coarse ground bowing deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon moved on instinct to pull him up. What was this man doing? Who in their right mind would do that? He was supposed to say sorry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Why do you do that ah? You don’t just- Look at your feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon bent down and brushed the knees of the pants he was wearing which had become dusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irresponsible! Look at that huh? Coming outside that too with no shoes! And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked up to glare at the man for his negligence. But he was met with a gaping fish</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-My King. P-Please get up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh....yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon got up mechanically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was looking for Chan-ah and his friends.” Soonyoung tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. W-Were you successful?” Jihoon still couldn’t manage a look towards his Consort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung paused all of a sudden. So, Jihoon turned to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The consort was looking around. Avoiding his gaze. Weren’t they supposed to share secret glances of affection?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-He isn’t here...” Soonyoung tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jihoon said. Anything to keep the conversation going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...I will go...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t have that. He caught his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung froze. And looked back with disbelief at the hand that held him back. But Jihoon ignored it. He had to make him stay. Finally he had mustered up courage and asked Chan. He couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t get the words out. They were stuck in his throat. Afraid to come out. Afraid of the reactions they would receive. Whether they would meet expectations set by the person they were meant for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon met startled eyes on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be saying sorry!” Soonyoung said squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon flailed his hands. “No! I-I have to say sorry! I didn’t listen to you that day at all! I know it won’t be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calloused hand shut his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I hurt you and you should accept my apology. Stop interrupting me.” Soonyoung said equally frustrated at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stood dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung took his hand away and pulled his robes tighter to comfort himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I should have come to you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon waited with a smile. It wasn’t meant to happen, but it just did. The sight was honestly adorable. And Soonyoung’s face of concentration was one he could coo at for days on end. Soonyoung wouldn’t let him though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have come but I was afraid you know? Because you’d stop talking to me! As Hoshi or Soonyoung and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have. And you couldn’t have come to me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP INTERRUPTING-oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon laughed. But it stopped after he found sad eyes looking at him. Soonyoung was staring at him as he could never have the happiness Jihoon was having. As if he would never have love reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scared Jihoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...I am angry. But” Jihoon cleared his throat. “I wanted to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? M-My king,-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon.” He stressed. “Call me Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reply he got was some thumb twiddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon could feel the awkwardness in the air and didn’t know what to do about it. But he had to do something. This couldn't go on. He was sick and tired of just wanting to see Soonyoung’s face, his smile and talk to him. Somewhere along the line, he had to gather the courage and say sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How about a spar?” Jihoon tried. “You promised me one. As Hoshi. Maybe we could have that properly. Now that...ahem...” Jihoon finished awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the biggest relief Jihoon had felt in days when Soonyoung’s lips widened and eyes crinkled in pure joy. The tense atmosphere dissipated in the moments after that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a long way to go, but they would get there eventually. They had not yet determined any blame, but just shared the sadness of hurting the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jihoon was completely okay with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-ah made sure we would meet didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he would get it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someone asked him to do them a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh he got in response made his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~From the Private Account of his Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!<br/>It isn't resolved. I know. And it won't be easy. I think they need more of a push honestly T_T But I think Jihoon is also fiuring out what he thinks of Soonyoung and Soonyoung is a little to scared to hope...so lets see ;)<br/><b>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What would it take for a happy ending for these two?</b><br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>